lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Doc Brown
Doc Emmet Brown is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in the 71230 Fun Pack for the Back to the Future franchise. Background Doctor Emmett Lathrop "Doc" Brown is the inventor of the DeLorean Time Machine. He is supposedly born in 1920 but also could have been born in 1914, in Hill Valley, California to the German-born Judge Erhardt Brown (whose birth name was Erhardt Von Braun) and Sarah Lathrop. He usually had a pet dog – in 1955, his dog was named Copernicus after Nicolaus Copernicus, the third in a line of pets named after famous scientists, and by 1985 his dog was named Einstein after Albert Einstein. Doc's role models were scientists, as evidenced by the names of his dogs and the portraits of Isaac Newton, Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Edison, and Albert Einstein found in his laboratory (which were on his fireplace mantle in 1955). Dimensions Crisis Once Upon A Time Machine in the West Doc Brown first appeared after lightning from 1955 strucked him back to 1885 version of Hill Valley (events of the ending of BTTF2). After he lands on the Delorean, he asked Batman, Wyldstyle & Gandalf when he was. Batman thinkng that he is crazy tells him that they are on Hill Valley, then Doc realizes that he is on 1885 and comment that his presence could destroy the space-time continuum. He asked the trio to help him to hide the DeLorean and then warned the heroes of Mad Dog Tannen. Doc is later seen on the background hiding of the battle on the Courthouse, when the fight started. When Marty emerges on the DeLorean from a vortex, he is seen at the top of the Courthouse. After the battle ends and the trio escapes he reunites with Marty, who come in the Delorean and picks him up on what remains of the room of the courthouse. After the Delorean lands both Doc and Marty watch the damage that Lord Vortech has done. Marty then jokes that it was Doc, however he denies it and coments they are going back to the future. The Final Dimension Althought he not seen being recruited by Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle, he helped the trio in their final battle against Lord Vortech using the Scale Keystone. Abilities * Hacking * Technology * Fix-It * Drone (Mini Time Machine) Quests/Renovations * Dog Gone * Lens Focus on the Problem Non-Playable Variations Doc1955.png|1955 Doc Brown 2015Doc.png|2015 Doc Brown 1885Doc.png|1885 Doc Brown Quotes Trivia *Both him and Peter Venkman have different hair in their LEGO Dimensions variations than their LEGO Ideas version. **Coincidentally, both Ideas variants share the same hairpiece. *He shares the same first name with [[The LEGO Movie|''The LEGO Movie]]'s Emmet Brickowski. *The actor who plays him in the 'Back to the Future 'movies, Christopher Lloyd, reprised the role for this game. He does both the voice for the game and briefly played him in live action for a trailer for the game. **Though, Christopher still does Doc in the live action segments, in Back to the Future: The Animated Series, he is voiced by Dan Castellaneta, who coincidentally also the voice of Homer and Krusty the Clown in ''The Simpsons. *He is the one responsible for sending the LEGO Gateway to Alesia Glidewell the actress who modeled Chell from Portal 2 in the LEGO Dimensions Toy Pad and Portal 2 Trailer. *Aside from Unikitty, Scooby and Shaggy, he is the only other playable character who has his own trailer. *Him and the Cyberman are the only characters that have the Drone Ability. The drone he uses in the game is a smaller remote control car version of the DeLorean Time Machine. *He is very similar to the First Doctor because they are both old men who have time machines and similar hairstyles. *He is one of the three Doctors in the game, along with Peter Venkman and The Doctor. **Harley Quinn was also a doctor before, but because of her involvement with the Joker in many of his crimes, her license has been revoked. ***There is even a promotional video that acknowledges these facts. *His line when in combat, is similar to the line in the movie, when the Libyans show up in the first film: "They found me. I don't know how, but they found me." *Together with Homer, Twelfth Doctor, Shaggy, Gollum, Cragger, Laval, and Nya, he has a line when meeting Scooby-Doo: he has somehow mistaken Scooby for his dog, Einstein, only to question him about his whereabouts. *His quote when entering the TARDIS, is similar to the line in the first movie, "If you're gonna build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style?" **Though, it could be possible he was mentioning Marty, when he said, "You really should've listened to me when I said, 'If you're gonna build a time machine, do it with some style." *He is possibly the only character to have four lines when leaving, three lines when upgrading his vehicle and two lines when respawning. *One of his famous lines "Where we're going, we don't need roads". is said by Harley Quinn, albeit in a different way, whenever she rides on the Travelling Time Train. **And it might be possible that she might be the only character to react to Doc's train. **It is also the basis of one of his four departure lines. *Similar to Marty's toy tag, his toy tag contains his name with BTTF font and is based on his outfit with a radioactive sign on it. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Back to the Future Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Back to the Future Category:Index Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Wave 3 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Dual-Sided Heads Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Hacking Ability Category:Drone Ability Category:Fix-It Ability Category:Technology Ability Category:Film Characters Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2016 Category:Non-Vortech's Prisoners Category:Hire a Hero Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Summoned Characters